


Laying awake at night

by szvms



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Drabble, Episode Related, Feelings, M/M, Pre-Relationship, h50: 8.06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 11:59:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12704556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szvms/pseuds/szvms
Summary: Long story short, the end of 8x06 gave me a lot of feelings that's why I'm posting this short drabble here, hope you'll enjoy it!





	Laying awake at night

_I'm scared that you're not taking it seriously. I'm genuinely scared for your health, okay? I lay up at night, I'm sick about it. I can't sleep._

Those words are still flowing in Steve's mind and normally that feeling would be as amazing as the light waves at Waikiki Beach, but it's not that easy now. He knows everything that's been happening has a much, much deeper meaning and requires some actions from him yet he's just too tired. Way too tired. He may be incredibly experienced in many ways, be that Super Seal for everyone, but there are moments like right now, when he's feeling trapped and the best thing to do is to choose the easiest technique.

That's why he decides to go to Danny's that night. He doesn't inform him, just lets himself in without warning. As he expects, Danny's in his room with a lamp switched off, looking at the ceiling like it's holding all the answers in the world. It breaks Steve's heart a little bit. He immediately realizes he no longer wants to deal with the pain so he quickly gets into bed right next to Danny and lightly taps his own chest to show his partner that he's the right anchor for him.

Danny gets with the program as soon as the bed creaks under the weight, holds tight Steve's chest and listens to his heartbeat for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Long story short, the end of 8x06 gave me a lot of feelings that's why I'm posting this short drabble here, hope you'll enjoy it!


End file.
